


Write Yourself In

by Heavencent_Phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, i don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavencent_Phoenix/pseuds/Heavencent_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this will basically be a bunch of one-shot, scenarios and others for the Supernatural fandom <br/>(One of the most badass fandoms, in my opinion, very proud to be in it)</p>
<p>Don't mind the weird Jurassic Park starter, this was just to demonstrate my writing style :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Yourself In

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is just to really show how I write and how I use prompts and stuff given to me. 
> 
> I can do any rating- pg, pg-13, R, etc... Hit me with your best shot! 
> 
> -
> 
> Heavencent_Phoenix :)

One of Mother Nature's most deadliest weapon, a pure bread killer with sixty-five million years of perfected skill; luckily for the soft skinned creatures she was imprisoned by these concrete walls. Day in, day out, all she thought about was what it be like to hunt them; to tear into their tender flesh. Taste the organs hidden by their thick clothing and skin. What else was a velociraptor supposed to do? She and her sisters were caged all day, in the same enclosure, seeing the same sights and inhaling the same scents; there was only so many thoughts that could enter her mind. She was beyond trying to entertain herself anymore, though it was amusing to watch her pack try to keep busy. 

As much as primal instincts begged Blue to free herself from this prison, she wouldn't dare. Not only was it nearly impossible due to the immaculate wall that stood tall and proud, looming tauntingly over her everyday; but she had to respect her alpha. Yes, her alpha, one of those soft skinned creatures she'd been thinking of earlier. It was unfathomable how Owen Grady had managed to reach an understanding with an animal that could kill him with one bite, but as history has proven; life finds a way. Blue never once thought of her alpha as anything more than that, the authoritative figure in her life or the one who kept her and her pack safe. 

She had imprinted on him, formed a bond that for a raptor, couldn't be broken; numbers were strength after all. No, Blue may have been itching to explore the world beyond her fenced in home but she was also content with the way things were; she could never betray the hand that fed her and protected her. Or so, that's what she though before.   
-*-   
Blue couldn't even begin to process what was happening around her, couldn't even understand what was happening. The rush of wind against her cerulean skin, the echoing sound of her own claws scraping against the asphalt of Main Street; it was all a blur. A beautifully, addicting blur. Her adrenaline level sky rocketed, so many things to see, so many things to destroy. Even from miles and miles away, Blue could still faintly hear the cries and screams from the men she and her pack had just killed and injured; the satisfaction she received from it being indescribable. For too long had she dreamed of feeding off the creatures whom stared at her from the safety behind the glass. It was her turn to experience them. 

She darted left, her narrow body swerving quickly onto the next stretch of gravel. While her sisters and the mutated dinosaur rampaged somewhere near by, Blue had wanted to see what had been hidden from her for years and years; revel in her freedom before she satisfied the returning blood lust. 

However, her thoughts were reversed when her acute ears caught a faint sound projecting from a nearby building. That sound, that gorgeous sound that she had grown to love in the few short hours she'd been released. The sound of human cries, utter fear being portrayed. It was so intoxicating, instantly causing her lust for more blood and more meat to take over. One more, just one more and then she'd go back to frolicking around the park. 

Just one more. 

She stalked forward, hearing the clatter of metal; assuming this human was trembling in their shoes. As they should, after all, they were about to look death in the face. She let one ominous growl slip from her throat, sending a warning to her next victim; it was only fair of her. And even if they ran, the chase was all part of the fun. Approaching the end of an alley, she could just faintly make out the shape of a cowering being; huddled behind two metal containers that must have gotten knocked over in the chaos. Perfect. Her prey was boxed in, helpless and most of all terrified. Exactly what the raptor wanted. She nudged one of the two containers, growling fiercely at the flesh bag and preparing to sink her teeth into their throat when she stopped; eyes analyzing the site before her.

You were curled on your side, arms protectively encircled around your stomach; as soft, audible whimpers flooded from your quivering lips. You had been one of the few unlucky souls who were left behind in the chaotic events, evident by your ripped band tee and mud stained skinny jeans. Blue had to wonder why you had just stayed here, awaiting your fate. Upon further inspection, she noticed your glasses had been cracked severely on the right lens and she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen when she saw blood droplets splattered across your paling face. You seemed so much more fragile than the rest of the humans she had encountered tonight, it should've increased her desire to tear you apart. Increase her cravings for meat. But nothing of the sort happened. 

Blue felt something different and while she was pondering over what it was, you made a soft squeaking sound; finally noticing the agile killer standing a mere few feet away from you. Fear glazed over your eyes, heart rate rapidly increasing until you felt as though you couldn't breathe properly. Her blue scaly skin was painted with the scarlet blood, her eyes wide and dark with hunger. This only made you whimper louder, your hands covering your face as you awaited the blow that would instantly drain your life from your body. What a way to die, in a theme park your best friend convinced you to vacation at. Promising you wouldn't regret it. And yet here you were, alone, cold, not knowing where your best friend had gone to and about to be murdered by a creature who had no business existing in this day and age. You were most certainly going to make your friend pay for this somehow. 

However, when Blue once again hesitated your eyes shot up, staring at the reptile confusedly. Why hadn't she made a move yet? You were completely at her mercy, one bite and you were her next meal. But she only stared at you, her eyes revealing so many unknown emotions. You made an attempt to sit, her only response being a tip of her head; watching as if she were in awe. Once in a proper position, your orbs floated up to hers, noticing her chest heaving as though she were the one afraid of you. Without a second thought-which you wanted to slap yourself for- your hand reached out, palm open, waiting for her to bite at it or claw off your fingers; but something bewildering occurred. While your mind was screaming for you to run, make an escape while Blue was seemingly distracted; Blue pushed her snout into your open hand, nuzzling into it as gently as she could. 

Affection? She showed you affection? 

Blue herself, didn't have the heart to kill you. It would, for her, be like killing her sisters or Owen; killing something she genuinely cared about. Now, as cliche as it was ( and it was comically cliche) Blue had fallen in love at first sight and knew she had to spare you. Let you leave this cursed island and live your life. I suppose Mother Nature's ultimate weapon did have a weakness. Her head whipped around at the sound of Indominus' ear shattering roar, growling in response. Her eyes met yours, hinting sadness before she tore off into a run; rounding the corner and disappearing from your gaze. 

Though you could hear her pained cries for help for hours on end.   
-*-   
Days later, as you sat in the comfort of your home, halfway across the world from Isla Nublar, you could only think of her. That beautiful, deadly raptor that had spared your life. That intelligent nightmare that could've chowed down on your body without a care. She gave you a new perspective. She let you live. Why? 

Sometimes, in the heart of the night, you swore you could still hear her growls and scraping footfalls leaving you; giving you a haunted sense of affection. 

Something, you weren't accustomed to.


End file.
